totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pogoń za kasą
Zemsta Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 12 Chris stoi przy Katapulcie Przegranych. Chris: 'Ach, tęskniłem za tym maleństwem! ''Spojrzał się na kamerę. 'Chris: '''Już nagrywamy? ''Kamera pokiwała się lekko w górę i dół. 'Chris: '''Więc… Ostatnim razem wyruszyliśmy na wycieczkę po Azji. W bardzo krótkim czasie zdążyliśmy odwiedzić cztery miejsca i przeprowadzić cztery zadania. Naszymi dwoma ostatnimi przystankami były Himalaje oraz Indie. Najpierw uczestnicy musieli zmierzyć się z mroźnym powietrzem i znaleźć flagę. To wyzwanie wygrał Orlando. Natomiast drugim zadaniem był wyścig na zwierzętach do stolicy Indii. To też prawie wygrał Orlando. No właśnie, prawie. W ostatniej chwili wyprzedziła go Ashley i to ona zgarnęła zwycięstwo w wyzwaniu. Jako ostatni na miejscu pojawili się Jennifer i Lucas, ale ponieważ Jennifer była nieco szybsza, to Lucas musiał opuścić program. Zostało już tylko czterech zawodników! Trzy dziewczyny oraz jeden chłopak. Które z nich nie znajdzie się w finałowej trójce? Jakie zadanie dzisiaj na nich czeka? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Domek zawodników ''Wewnątrz znajdowały się tylko Ashley i Pauline, które siedziały na jednym z łóżek. 'Pauline: '''Zrobiło się tu trochę pusto, co nie? '''Ashley: '''Tak, i to nawet bardzo pusto… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: ' Nagle cała moja przewaga zniknęła… Straciłam dwóch sojuszników i to prawie w tym samym momencie! Po mojej stronie została już tylko Pauline. No chyba że Orlando po tej akcji z Jennifer i słupem również pomoże mi ją wyrzucić… Z drugiej strony mam wrażenie, że do finału już nie doczekamy się zwykłego głosowania, więc strata sojuszników nie jest może aż taka straszna… Jestem już tak blisko osiągnięcia celu, że już chyba sama mogę sobie poradzić. '''Pauline: '''Szkoda, że wtedy nie wyleciała Jennifer. A już było tak blisko… '''Ashley: '''Eh, nie przypominaj mi. Ale w końcu uda mi się jej pozbyć. A właśnie. Ostatnio wspomniałaś, że ona ci czymś podpadła. Co takiego zrobiła? '''Pauline: '''Cóż… Nie jestem w stu procentach tego pewna, ale chyba podmieniła głosy na ostatniej ceremonii tuż przed rozwiązaniem drużyn. '''Ashley: '''Co? Mówisz poważnie? '''Pauline: '''Tak. Odpadła wtedy Alexandra, a powinien wylecieć Andrew, bo głosowałam razem z nią na niego. A te dwa głosy to już była większość. Poza tym on zagłosował na mnie, więc ostatecznie Alexandra nie powinna otrzymać żadnych głosów. '''Ashley: '''A Chris pewnie jest na tyle głupi, że nic o tym nie wie. Lecz gdyby tylko się o tym dowiedział… '''Pauline: '''Ale jak? Nie uwierzy nam, jeśli po prostu mu o tym powiemy. '''Ashley: '''Więc znajdziemy na to jakiś inny sposób. ''W tym samym momencie do domku weszła Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''O, Ashley tworzy sobie nowy sojusz, który i tak w niczym jej nie pomoże? '''Ashley: '''Co? O czym ty gadasz? Nie tworzę żadnego sojuszu, kretynko. Zresztą nawet go nie potrzebuję do tego, żeby cię wywalić. '''Jennifer: '''Cóż, w takim razie pospiesz się, bo została nas już tu tylko czwórka. '''Ashley: '''Brawa za spostrzegawczość. ''Powiedziała sarkastycznie jednocześnie wstając z łóżka. 'Ashley: '''Pauline, idziemy stąd? Ona nam tu powietrze zatruwa. '''Pauline: '''Jasne… ''Pauline również wstała i obydwie skierowały się do wyjścia. Ashley zatrzymała się na chwilę, gdy mijała Jennifer. 'Ashley: '''Tak poza tym, mam coś, co może cię całkowicie pogrążyć. Tak więc zacznij się już powoli pakować. ''Ashley i Pauline wyszły z domku zanim Jennifer coś odpowiedziała. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Coś, co może mnie pogrążyć? Niby co takiego ona na mnie ma? Pewnie to tylko zmyśliła, żeby namącić mi w głowie, ale ja się jej nie dam! Na zewnątrz ''Kilka minut po wyjściu z domku przez Pauline i Ashley, nad wyspą pojawił się helikopter. Wylądował w pobliżu dziewczyn, a wyszedł z niego Chris z megafonem. 'Chris: '(przez megafon) Zbiórka przed domkami! Czas na kolejne ekscytujące zadanie! 'Ashley: '''Czy nie widzisz, że połowa uczestników stoi tuż przed tobą? '''Chris: '''No tak, dwie osoby to już połowa. Ale co tam, lubię używać megafonu. ''Powiedział z uśmiechem. Po chwili zjawili się Orlando oraz Jennifer. 'Chris: '''Okej, na pewno jesteście ciekawi co takiego tym razem musicie zrobić. '''Jennifer: '''Taak, bardzo… '''Chris: '''Więc zaraz będziecie jeszcze bardziej podekscytowani! Po dzisiejszym zadaniu któreś z was może wzbogacić się o dziesięć tysięcy dolarów! ''Wyciągnął zza pleców małą walizkę z pieniędzmi. Zawodnicy spojrzeli się na niego nieco podejrzliwie. 'Chris: '''Zasady zadania są proste. Ten kto znajdzie walizkę i przyniesie ją do mnie, wygrywa pieniądze. ''Chris pstryknął palcami i po chwili przybiegł Chef. 'Chris: '''Wiesz co masz zrobić. ''Podał mu walizkę. Chef pokiwał głową i pobiegł gdzieś. 'Chris: '''Chef właśnie pobiegł, by ukryć gdzieś walizkę. Ale żebyście nie mieli aż tak łatwo, dostaniecie konkurencję w zadaniu. A dokładniej, jeszcze jedną przeciwniczkę. Zależy jej na pieniądzach jeszcze bardziej niż wam, więc na pewno będzie z wami o to walczyła. A gdy właśnie ona zabierze walizkę i przyniesie ją do mnie, żadne z was nic nie dostanie, a ona się wzbogaci. A kim jest ta osoba? Przywitajcie weterankę z poprzednich sezonów - Heather! ''Heather wyszła z helikoptera i zmierzyła wzrokiem finałową czwórkę. 'Heather: '''To będzie proste. Te dziesięć tysięcy już w sumie należy do mnie. '''Chris: '''To się jeszcze okaże. Oni chyba nie dadzą ci tak łatwo zabrać pieniędzy. '''Jennifer: '''Oczywiście. Nieważne kto będzie moim przeciwnikiem. To ja zgarnę tę forsę! '''Ashley: '''Chyba w twoich snach. '''Chris: '''Dobra, widzę, że wy wszyscy zamierzacie walczyć z czego się cieszę, więc… czas zacząć! Będę na was czekać w Porcie Wstydu! ''Uczestnicy oraz Heather rozbiegli się w różne strony. Las Pauline i Ashley znalazły się blisko siebie, wiec postanowiły iść razem. 'Ashley: '''Obydwie nie możemy tego wygrać, ale w sumie możemy poszukać razem tej walizki, co nie? '''Pauline: '''Pewnie. Będziemy miały większe szanse. '''Ashley: '''Właśnie. Jennifer, Orlando czy nawet Heather nie będą mieli z nami szans. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: 'Mam tylko nadzieję, że Ashley mnie nie wystawi jeśli trafimy na te pieniądze… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Cóż, gdy znajdziemy już walizkę to będziemy miały drobny kłopot z tym, która z nas wygra, ale w końcu na wszystko można znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. '''Pauline: '''Mimo wszystko to zadanie wydaje się jakieś… dziwne. Nigdy nie było czegoś takiego, że ktoś mógł wygrać pieniądze przed finałem. '''Ashley: '''Cóż, nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby Chris nas oszukał. Ale tak czy siak nie możemy dopuścić do wygrania tego przez Jennifer albo Orlando. '''Pauline: '''To chyba nie będzie takie proste. Nie mamy pojęcia gdzie ta walizka może być. '''Ashley: '''Według mnie las jest najlepszym miejscem, w którym można było to ukryć. Trzeba się jedynie dobrze rozglądać. ''Szły dalej szukając walizki z pieniędzmi. Tymczasem w innej części lasu samotnie spacerowała Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Dzisiaj w końcu udowodnię im, że nie jestem taką łatwą przeciwniczką, za jaką mnie uważają. Znajdę te pieniądze, a potem zaśmieję im się prosto w twarz! I nie mogę się już doczekać finału, w którym wygram okrągły milion, a oni będą żałować, że mnie nie doceniali przez cały sezon. ''Gadając tak do siebie przeszła pod walizką z pieniędzmi zawieszoną na drzewie oczywiście nie zauważając tego. 'Jennifer: '''Ciekawe gdzie ta walizka mogła zostać ukryta… ''Spojrzała się na wejście do jaskini. 'Jennifer: '''Może tam jest… Byleby tylko nie było tam niedźwiedzi. ''Powoli weszła do jaskini. Po chwili okazało się, że wewnątrz nic nie było. 'Jennifer: '''Chyba jednak nic tutaj nie ma. Może to szukanie wcale nie będzie takie proste jak mi się z początku wydawało… Plaża ''Tutaj zjawił się Orlando. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''Od razu domyśliłem się, że lepiej szukać w lesie, ale warto sprawdzić jak najwięcej miejsc. Poza tym moimi przeciwnikami są same dziewczyny, więc pokonanie ich nie będzie dla mnie żadnym problemem. ''Przez jakiś czas chodził po plaży rozglądając się za walizką. Następnie poszedł do Portu Wstydu. 'Orlando: '''Przychodzenie tutaj najwidoczniej było tylko stratą czasu, ale co tam. I tak to ja zdobędę te pieniądze. ''Powiedział dumnie i po ponownym rozejrzeniu się pobiegł w stronę domków. Tymczasem w pobliżu plaży znalazła się Heather. 'Heather: '''Ten chłopak pewnie właśnie przejrzał plażę i nic tam nie znalazł, więc ja nie będę na razie tracić czasu na to samo. Zresztą tam nawet nie ma gdzie ukryć tej walizki, no chyba że pod wodą… ''Poszła dalej kierując się do lasu. 'Heather: '''Chris nie mógł wybrać lepszej osoby, która zdobędzie dodatkową kasę nie robiąc prawie nic. W końcu zasłużyłam sobie na to po tylu trudach w poprzednich sezonach. ''Gdy tak szła można było zobaczyć w tle jak Orlando wybiega ze stołówki uciekając przed zdenerwowanym Chefem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: '''Pff, Chef mógł normalnie powiedzieć, żeby nie wchodzić do kuchni, a nie od razu gonić mnie z tasakiem w ręce… Las ''Ashley i Pauline wychodziły właśnie z jaskini (nieco większej od tej, w której była Jennifer). 'Pauline: '''Więc w tej jaskini też nic nie ma… '''Ashley: '''To już zaczyna być męczące… Przecież ta walizka może być wszędzie! '''Pauline: '''Myślmy pozytywnie. Nie mogli tego ukryć tak, żebyśmy szukali przez cały dzień, bo w końcu Chris znudzi się jeśli nic się nie będzie działo. '''Ashley: '''Cóż, w sumie masz rację. ''Nieco dalej od nich szła Jennifer, która zauważyła przeciwniczki. 'Jennifer: '''No proszę, kogo my tu mamy… ''Dziewczyny zaczęły iść dalej, a Jennifer poszła za nimi starając się, żeby jej nie zauważyły. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''Połażę trochę za nimi. Może akurat uda im się trafić na tą walizkę, a wtedy ja im ją z zaskoczenia zabiorę. ''Idąc tak za nimi, w pewnym momencie nadepnęła na gałąź, przez którą Ashley i Pauline usłyszały, że ktoś je śledzi. Odwróciły się w tym samym momencie, gdy Jennifer schowała się w krzakach. 'Pauline: '''Ktoś najwidoczniej za nami podąża. '''Ashley: '''Pewnie Jennifer, bo sama nie potrafi sobie poradzić. '''Pauline: '''Ktokolwiek to jest, musimy jakoś zgubić tę osobę. '''Ashley: '''To nie będzie trudne. Chodź za mną. ''Ashley zaczęła biec skręcając co chwilę w przypadkowe strony. Pauline pobiegła tuż za nią jednocześnie próbując za nią nadążać. Wtedy też Jennifer wyszła zza krzaków. 'Jennifer: '''Gdzie one tak biegną? Eh, i tak je dogonię. ''Pobiegła za nimi, lecz nie do końca wiedziała, gdzie ma się skierować. Po chwili Ashley zatrzymała się dużo dalej od miejsca, w którym dopiero co się znajdowała. Zaraz za nią przybiegła Pauline. 'Pauline: '''Jeszcze chwila i mnie też byś zgubiła… '''Ashley: '''Wybacz, nie mogłam się zatrzymywać czy odwracać, żeby sprawdzić, czy za mną nadążasz. Teraz musimy być ostrożniejsze. Niewykluczone, że ta osoba zaraz znowu nas znajdzie. '''Pauline: '''Spójrz tam! ''Wskazała palcem przed siebie i jednocześnie za plecami Ashley. W oddali można było dostrzec walizkę zawieszoną na drzewie. Ashley odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku i uśmiechnęła się. 'Ashley: '''Wygląda na to, że wygramy dzięki próbie zgubienia śledzącej nas osoby. ''W momencie, gdy ruszyły w stronę walizki, do drzewa podbiegł Orlando, szybko zabrał ze sobą pieniądze i pobiegł dalej. 'Pauline: '''Serio? Musiało się to wydarzyć akurat w tym momencie? '''Ashley: '''A już było tak pięknie… Musimy go dogonić! ''Pobiegły za chłopakiem. Z daleka widziała to również Jennifer. 'Jennifer: '''Właśnie tego mi brakowało, żeby teraz uganiać się za innymi. Ale z drugiej strony dobrze, że w ogóle to zauważyłam… ''Również pobiegła w tym samym kierunku, co Orlando. Chłopak biegnąc przez las wpadł na Heather, która po chwili zaczęła się z nim szarpać próbując zabrać mu walizkę. 'Heather: '''Oddawaj to! '''Orlando: '''Nie ma mowy! Ja znalazłem te pieniądze, więc już należą do mnie! ''Udało mu się odepchnąć Heather. Prawie w tym samym momencie przybiegły do nich Ashley i Pauline oraz tuż za nimi Jennifer. 'Orlando: '''Taa, jeszcze was mi tutaj brakowało… Tak czy owak nie dostaniecie tej kasy! ''Pobiegł jak najszybciej przed siebie. Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły go gonić. W pewnym momencie Jennifer popchnęła Pauline na drzewo, która przez to po chwili została już dosyć daleko w tyle. 'Jennifer: '''Ups… '''Pauline: '''Tak chcesz grać? Więc szykuj się na zemstę… ''Pobiegła za pozostałymi. W międzyczasie Jennifer i Ashley zaczęły się nawzajem popychać w trakcie biegu. Heather na tym skorzystała i wyprzedziła je. 'Ashley: '''Zostaw mnie psycholko! '''Jennifer: '''To ty mnie zostaw! ''W tym samym momencie Jennifer potknęła się o gałąź i upadła. Ashley zaczęła się śmiać i sama na chwilę się zatrzymała. 'Ashley: '''Jesteś tak beznadziejna, że nawet biegać nie potrafisz. ''Do dziewczyn dołączyła nieco zdyszana Pauline. 'Pauline: '''Chyba kogoś tutaj karma dopadła… ''Gdy Jennifer już się podnosiła z ziemi, Ashley i Pauline zaczęły biec dalej zostawiając ją w tyle. 'Pauline: '''Teraz tym bardziej mam ochotę się jej pozbyć. '''Ashley: '''Spokojnie, ona nie ma już żadnych szans na to, żeby dotrzeć do finału. '''Pauline: '''Tak sądzisz? '''Ashley: '''Pewnie. Ta sytuacja z podmienieniem głosów wystarczająco ją pogrąży. '''Pauline: '''Więc masz już jakiś sposób na to, aby Chris się o tym dowiedział? '''Ashley: '''Tak, wystarczy że znajdziemy odpowiednie nagranie i mu je podrzucimy. Bo przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, że nagranie powinno gdzieś być. Dziwne tylko, że on sam jeszcze tego nie widział. '''Pauline: '''Chyba że już widział, ale nie obchodzi go to… '''Ashley: '''A powinno obchodzić. Zwłaszcza, że on jej nie lubi i pewnie chętnie znajdzie pretekst do tego, by ją w końcu wyrzucić. '''Pauline: '''Obyś tylko miała rację… ''Tymczasem w innej części lasu Orlando usiadł sobie na pniu drzewa, żeby trochę odpocząć. 'Orlando: '''Chyba się trochę zgubiłem od tej ucieczki przed nimi… Najważniejsze, że żadna z nich mnie nie dogoniła. ''Jednak trochę dalej od niego znajdowała się Heather, która mimo wszystko nie widziała chłopaka. 'Heather: '''On musi być gdzieś w pobliżu. Nie mógł tak nagle zniknąć… Chociaż w sumie tamte dziewczyny też jakoś rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. ''Idąc dalej w końcu udało jej się zauważyć siedzącego nieopodal Orlando. 'Heather: '''No, więc tutaj jesteś… ''Niemal w tym samym czasie zaczęły się zbliżać w tę stronę Ashley i Pauline, co usłyszała Heather i odwróciła się w ich kierunku. 'Heather: '''Eh, może nie zdążą na to zareagować… ''Podbiegła do Orlando, który siedział odwrócony do niej tyłem i od razu wyrwała mu walizkę z pieniędzmi. '' '''Heather: '''Frajer! ''Następnie zaczęła uciekać. 'Orlando: '''No nie… (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Jak mogłem być taki głupi, żeby uwierzyć w to, że one zaraz nie znajdą się w pobliżu… ''Zanim Orlando ruszył w pościgu za Heather, na miejsce zdążyły przybiec Pauline i Ashley. 'Ashley: '''Ha, czyżby Heather właśnie cię okradła? '''Orlando: '''Tak, „okradła” to jest dobre słowo. Te pieniądze są moje! ''Ashley przewróciła oczami. 'Ashley: '''Lepiej uświadom sobie fakt, że są niczyje dopóki któreś z nas nie zaniesie ich Chrisowi. '''Orlando: '''Nieważne. Zabierasz mi tylko czas na dogonienie jej. ''Pobiegł w tą samą stronę, w którą skierowała się wcześniej Heather. Wtedy też zjawiła się Jennifer. Dziewczyny tylko wymieniły się wrogimi spojrzeniami i również pobiegły w tym samym kierunku. Po kilku minutach Heather wybiegła z lasu i znalazła się na plaży w pobliżu klifu. Obejrzała się za siebie i dojrzała biegnącego Orlando. Westchnęła i nie mając gdzie pobiec skierowała się na szczyt klifu. Tuż za Orlando biegły Ashley, Pauline i Jennifer, które co chwilę się przepychały. Klif Zmęczona ciągłym biegiem Heather dotarła w końcu na szczyt. Podeszła prawie do samej krawędzi klifu i spojrzała w dół. 'Heather: '''Eh… Jeśli będzie taka konieczność, to wskoczę do wody z tymi pieniędzmi… ''Chwilę później przybiegła do niej cała finałowa czwórka. Uczestnicy również byli zmęczeni biegiem. 'Heather: '''Nie możecie sobie odpuścić? I tak któreś z was wygra sobie cały milion. '''Ashley: '''Właśnie, tylko jedno z nas. Dlatego ta kasa też się przyda. '''Orlando: '''Nie masz gdzie uciec, więc może od razu oddasz mi tę walizkę? '''Heather: '''Pff, jeszcze czego. '''Jennifer: '''Mi nie musisz jej oddawać. Sama mogę ją sobie zabrać. ''Podbiegła do Heather i zaczęła wyrywać jej walizkę z rąk. Prawie w tym samym momencie do szarpaniny dołączyli Ashley i Orlando, natomiast Pauline tylko się temu wszystkiemu przyglądała. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Szczerze mówiąc wolałam zostać na uboczu. Zwłaszcza, że oni wszyscy stali bardzo blisko krawędzi tego klifu… '''Heather: '''Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! '''Orlando: '''Zostawię cię jak odbiorę to, co należy do mnie! '''Ashley: '''To nie była twoja własność! I nadal nie będzie! '''Jennifer: '''Do ciebie tym bardziej nie będą należały te pieniądze! '''Ashley: '''A ty się zamknij! Ciebie tu nawet nie powinno teraz być! '''Heather: '''Wy wszyscy się zamknijcie! Tylko ja zasługuję na dodatkową wygraną! ''I tak dalej się kłócili próbując zabrać walizkę z pieniędzmi. Całą sytuację z rozbawieniem oglądał Chris. 'Chris: '''Uwielbiam oglądać takie sceny! A najlepsze jest to, że biją się o jakieś marne pieniądze! ''Zaczął się śmiać. 'Chris: '''W sumie dla nich to może nie jest tak mało jak dla mnie, no ale mniejsza z tym. Chyba czas skierować się do Portu Wstydu, bo niedługo któreś z nich może się tam już zjawić. ''Poszedł w stronę portu. Tymczasem na klifie Heather, Jennifer, Ashley i Orlando nadal walczyli o pieniądze. W pewnym momencie Orlando wyrwał walizkę z rąk dziewczyn. 'Orlando: '''Ha! Ze mną nie wygracie! '''Ashley: '''Czyżby? ''Ashley go popchnęła i szybko zabrała mu walizkę. Jako że znajdowali się na krawędzi klifu, Orlando stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać do wody. Jednak w ostatniej chwili pociągnął ze sobą Ashley, która zderzyła się przez to z Heather również spychając ją z klifu. Jednocześnie walizka z pieniędzmi wypadła jej z rąk i Jennifer szybko ją złapała. Zadowolona ze swojej zdobyczy patrzyła jak Orlando, Ashley i Heather spadają z krzykiem do wody. 'Jennifer: '''Hehe, ale z nich frajerzy. ''Jennifer nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że przy niej nadal była Pauline, która wykorzystała okazję i niespodziewanie wyrwała jej walizkę z rąk. Następnie zepchnęła ją z klifu i Jennifer podzieliła los pozostałej trójki osób. 'Pauline: '''Ups… To się nazywa zemsta, kretynko. ''Spojrzała się na moment w dół klifu, a następnie pobiegła do Chrisa. (pokój zwierzeń)'Pauline: '''Domyśliłam się, że ktoś w końcu zleci z tego klifu, ale nie sądziłam, że zostanę tam całkiem sama z tymi pieniędzmi. Cóż, chyba zostałam wynagrodzona za to, że nie walczyłam o to jak jakaś dzikuska. Plaża ''Heather, Ashley, Orlando i Jennifer właśnie wychodzili z wody po upadku. 'Heather: '''No świetnie… Przez was te pieniądze przepadły! '''Orlando: '''Dla mnie to nie będzie żaden problem, żeby zanurkować i wyłowić tę walizkę. '''Jennifer: '''To sobie nurkuj, przynajmniej będziesz zajęty czymś bezużytecznym. '''Ashley: '''No tak, bo ta walizka pewnie wcale nie wleciała do wody, tylko została na klifie… Zaraz… Pauline ją pewnie zabrała! '''Jennifer: '''No brawo. Nie dość, że mi ją zabrała, to jeszcze mnie stamtąd zepchnęła. '''Ashley: '''I dobrze. Należało ci się. '''Orlando: '''Cóż, dzięki za info dziewczyny! ''Orlando pobiegł przed siebie. Za nim prawie od razu ruszyła Heather. Ashley i Jennifer spojrzały się na siebie ze złością. 'Ashley: '''I po co się odzywałaś? '''Jennifer: '''Ty o tym pierwsza wspomniałaś! '''Ashley: '''A zresztą, nie będę tracić czasu na kłótnie z tobą. ''Ashley pobiegła za Heather i Orlando. 'Jennifer: '''A ja tym bardziej! ''Jennifer również pobiegła. Port Wstydu Zdyszana Pauline przybiegła razem z walizką do Chrisa i Chefa. 'Chris: '''Gratulacje! Właśnie wygrałaś dziesięć tysięcy dolarów! '''Pauline: '''To… super… '''Chris: '''Kto by się spodziewał, że właśnie tobie uda się zgarnąć te pieniądze. Ty chyba jako jedyna aż tak o to nie walczyłaś. '''Pauline: '''Tak, to prawda. Sama nie mogę w to uwierzyć. ''W tym momencie do portu przybiegli Orlando i Heather. Tuż za nimi zjawiły się Ashley i Jennifer. 'Orlando: '''Eh, to już koniec? '''Chris: '''Pauline przyszła do mnie ze zdobytą walizką i dzięki temu wygrała, więc tak, to już koniec wyzwania. Pieniądze oficjalnie należą do niej. ''Spojrzał się na Heather. 'Chris: '''Byłaś blisko, ale jednak nie udało ci się ich pokonać. Cóż, do zobaczenia innym razem! '''Heather: '''Pff, bynajmniej. ''Niezadowolona gdzieś odeszła. 'Chris: '''Okej… Co do eliminacji, to… '''Ashley: '''Wylatuje Jennifer. '''Jennifer: '''Słucham?! '''Ashley: '''To chyba jasne, że zdobyłabyś najwięcej głosów? No chyba że Chris znowu ma jakąś „fascynującą” niespodziankę… '''Chris: '''Oczywiście! ''Uczestnicy spojrzeli się na niego ze zdziwieniem. 'Chris: '''Nie łudźcie się, że będzie głosowanie. Nie mam na to czasu. '''Orlando: '''Ale przecież nie ma osoby, która poradziła sobie dzisiaj najgorzej. Chyba… '''Chris: '''No, nie ma. Ale dzisiejsza eliminacja będzie inna. ''Podszedł do Pauline. 'Chris: '''Pewnie mnie za to znienawidzisz, ale to ty opuszczasz dzisiaj wyspę. '''Uczestnicy: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Wygrałaś już pieniądze, więc nie musisz dalej uczestniczyć w tej grze. '''Pauline: '''To ma być jakiś żart?! Te dziesięć tysięcy to nic w porównaniu do miliona! '''Chris: '''Oj tam, ciesz się, że w ogóle coś masz. '''Pauline: '''A jeśli oddam te pieniądze? '''Chris: '''Możesz je oddać, ale nadal będziesz wyeliminowana, więc chyba lepiej już je sobie zachować, co nie? '''Ashley: '''Ta eliminacja w ogóle nie ma sensu! '''Chris: '''Nie zapominajcie, że to jest Totalna Porażka. Gdybym wam powiedział, że osoba, która zdobędzie pieniądze jednocześnie odpadnie z gry, to żadne z was by o to nie walczyło. A tak to w zamian za to mamy ciekawy zwrot akcji, który podniesie naszą słabą oglądalność! '''Pauline: '''Mimo wszystko to nadal jest niesprawiedliwe! '''Chris: '''Nie narzekaj już tak. Dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która odpada, mimo że teoretycznie nie powinna. ''Wskazał na katapultę zanim Pauline zdążyła jeszcze coś odpowiedzieć. 'Chris: '''Katapulta Przegranych już na ciebie czeka. Zakładam, że sama do niej nie pójdziesz, więc… ''Chris pstryknął palcami. Do Pauline podszedł Chef, który podniósł ją i wrzucił do katapulty. 'Chris: '''Lepiej dobrze trzymaj tę walizkę jeśli nie chcesz jej zgubić podczas lotu. Chcesz jeszcze powiedzieć coś na pożegnanie? ''Wkurzona Pauline spojrzała się na niego groźnym wzrokiem. 'Pauline: '''Nie. '''Chris: '''To świetnie! W takim razie adios! ''Uruchomił katapultę i Pauline została wyrzucona. Następnie Chris odwrócił się do kamery. 'Chris: '''Pauline zdobyła pieniądze i jednocześnie przez to nas opuściła zostawiając w grze finałową trójkę! Każde z nich chce wygrać, więc na pewno będą ostro walczyć o zwycięstwo! Ale komu uda się dostać do wielkiego finału? Będzie to Orlando, Ashley czy może Jennifer? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Zemstę… Totalnej… Porażki! Bonusowy klip (Nagranie Pauline) ''Na początku pojawia się dosyć zaciemniony pokój. Po chwili przed kamerą zjawia się Pauline, która stoi w najbardziej oświetlonym miejscu w pomieszczeniu. '''Pauline: Cześć, jestem Pauline. Tyle wam wystarczy? Niestety pewnie nie... Westchnęła. Pauline: Więc... Mimo że to nie jest ani trochę w moim stylu, to jednak chcę wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce. Pewnie znienawidzę ten program już od pierwszej chwili, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Może jakimś cudem pokonam tych wszystkich ludzi, dla których wygrywanie jest najważniejsze. Nie ukrywam, że ucieszyłoby mnie to. Dokopanie tym wszystkim arogantom i pustakom byłoby dla mnie przyjemnością. Tym bardziej, że pewnie będą mnie mieli za słabego przeciwnika. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że znajdą się też jacyś normalni ludzie, z którymi będzie można pogadać. Poza tym jeśli się dostanę do programu, to będę miała co wspominać w swoim nudnym życiu. No chyba że lepiej będzie o tym zapomnieć... Kategoria:Zemsta Totalnej Porażki